1 Halle, New Recruit
by Rurple101
Summary: RED VS BLUE The teams go back to Valhalla. A new arrival is found unconscious by Grif and Simmons. As she makes her mark on the Red team, Grif finds himself being drawn by her mysterious charm…until the Blues start disrupting the current peace...
1. Chapter 1

**1. Halle, New Recruit**  
><em>By Rurple101<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Who's That?<p>

* * *

><p>"Who is that?"<p>

"No idea Grif! Why don't you go ask them?"

"Well because the 'them' in question happen to be un- conscious Simmons!" replied an irritated Private Dexter Grif of the Red Team at Blood Gulch.

"Whatever, I'm going to go back to the base and ask Sarge what to do with another person in the canyon." Simmons replied.

"What do you mean ask him? The first thing he will ask, no demand, is they are either red or blue. If they are blue, well, then Sarge will come over and threaten them while their…you know what, never mind, go kiss his ass." Grif ranted, before turning away.

Simmons raised his eyebrows inside his helmet before running back to Red base.

Grif carefully walked forward and to others, he asked in quite an uncharacteristic way. "Hello? Are you ok?"

The person groaned as Grif stood over them.

"This place sucks balls."

Grif gasped; first at the sentence the person had said, and secondly, because it wasn't a male solider. It was feminine.

He shrugged it off. "I keep telling my sergeant that, but he just offers death threats in return."

The person got up and stretched her back, it clicked three times.

"Man, how long have you been out?" Grif asked in slight amazement.

The girl shrugged and picked up her fallen Battle-Rifle. Clicking the rounds in, she popped it in and raised it to her side, so she could talk to people without looking threatening.

"What's your name?" Grif asked.

The girl chuckled heartily and made Grif feel slightly curious.

"I'm Halle. (And it sounds so odd not to be called by my first name!)" she said, almost to herself.

"As in Hailey? Or just Hale?"

"Hale."

"Team?"

"What is this? Spanish Inquisition? I'm a Red you idiot!"

Grif didn't know why, but he felt hugely relieved by this fact…and amused.

Finally, someone else who seems the same as me.

"Well I'd better introduce you to our team. My name's Grif by the way." He offered.

She stood opposite him and he was drawn to look at her helmet, which covered her face from view. What did she look like? He wondered as he nodded his head and walked in the general direction towards the base.

He was being needed anyway, as they got closer, they could hear a gruff deep voice bellowing the words "GRIF! GRIF! GRIF!"

"Here Sarge" Grif said, walking towards the red team-leader.

"Where's Simmons?"

"Where is Simmons?" Grif asked dis-believingly.

"Damm it Grif! I just asked you that!" he replied in an outraged tone.

"No, but I mean if you needed Simmons, why not yell like a lunatic for Simmons?" Grif nearly bellowed at his superior officer.

"Your one duty Grif is to know where Simmons is at all times!" the officer said in a bored yet commanding voice. "You watch Simmons, Simmons watches Donut and Donut watches me!"

"Who watches me?" Grif asked; more out of curiosity than actually caring.

"Nobody! You're not worth it Grif!"

"You are some heartless bastard you know that!" came Halle's voice.

Grif turned around in amazement at her quick defence of him. He felt quite touched.

Sarge eyed the unknown recruit nastily. "What are you doing here, Blue?"

Grif felt an urge to defend her but-

"Whatever 'Sarge", maybe you should respect the members of the team which actually give you authority!" Halle hissed.

"What in God's name are you on about woman?" Sarge yelled.

"Oh look" Grif said sarcastically. "Time for Captain kiss-ass to save his leader!"

Halle snickered.

"What's going on?" Simmons asked, looking from Halle to Sarge.

"New recruit" Grif answered and then rolled his eyes. "But this recruit has some balls!"

"Yes!" Simmons smugly exclaimed. "I couldn't stand it if we had a girl on our team!"

"Errrr Simmons" Grif said, as he saw Halle look at Simmons.

"What?" Simmons asked, completely clueless. He looked at Halle then back to Grif.

Then he got it.

"Bugger!"


	2. Chapter 2

**1. Halle, New Recruit**  
><em>By Rurple101<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Introductions<p>

* * *

><p>"So what's your name?" asked Sarge as they stood on the top part of the base. He was filling out some (something he hated) paperwork on their new recruit.<p>

"H-A-L-L-E" Halle spelled it out for him.

"I know how to spell Hailey!" he grunted.

"Yeah but you don't know how to SAY it!" Halle half yelled back.

Grif was struggling to stop from snorted from laughter. Several times since Halle had hit Simmons over the head several times, he'd been dying to laugh loudly.

"Why can't your parents spell your name properly?" Simmons asked curiously. "Seriously, 'Halle' is someone making a boy name look girly."

"DO YOU _WANT_ A FUCKING PUNCH?"

Grif couldn't keep it in any longer. He started slowly before he burst in laughter. He bent over heaving and had tears in his eyes.

When he looked back up, he could hear Halle laughing slightly inside her helmet. Simmons looked embarrassed and Sarge hadn't noticed anything, as usual.

"Anyway" he continued. "Seeing as we are short on rooms here at Red base, you have two options, which I am sorry to tell you about."

"What are they?" Halle said, daringly.

"Well, seeing as there are only five rooms here and yet we have six teammates!" Sarge said. He counted them off. "We have me, Simmons, Donut, Lopez-"

"_SERIOUSLY_? You have a person called 'Donut'?" Halle butted in. In a muttered voice she said "_Bet he's bi_."

Grif snorted. Halle looked at him and nodded her head once.

"And Lopez?"

"Señor El Roboto" Sarge said before continuing.

"-and someone else who I cannot seem to recall."

"You mean Grif?" Halle asked, her defending edge coming on.

Grif sensed that she did not like Sarge that much.

"Yes, have you heard of him?"

Halle turned to Grif. "Is this guy for real?"

"Sadly" he said.

"You said I have two options. What are they?" Halle turned back to Sarge.

"You either go over to Blue base and possibly get killed and ask to share-"

"THE OTHER ONE BEING?" Halle yelled, losing patience.

"You have to share a room with Grif." Sarge finished. "I am the Captain of this team so therefore deserve some space from you lot. Simmons keeps all paperwork and all his tools in his room…"

The sound of tutting could be heard inside her helmet.

Simmons flushed.

"And Lopez hates sharing. Donut only likes girly things for his company..."

"AND yet somehow, being 100% girl myself wouldn't class me as 'girly'. Clearly not." Halle said sarcastically.

Again, Grif snorted.

"I may seem like a bitch to you guys but that is because I need to understand how people are after I know them." Halle explained. "I'm normally quite considerate. But my head is killing me."

"Grif, lead her to your room." Sarge ordered. Grif rolled his eyes and turned into the base. He heard her following.

"Simmons! Where's Donut?" Sarge could be heard yelling to Simmons as they walked away.

"How should I know?"

"That is one of your duties!" Sarge bellowed at him.

"_BUSTED_! Grif yelled, unable to hold it in.


	3. Chapter 3

**1. Halle, New Recruit**  
><em>By Rurple101<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Backing Ground<p>

* * *

><p>"I apologise for the mess of my room" he said, slightly ashamed.<p>

"No fear, I'm a messy pig as well. I'm not going to learn to clean up after myself until this stinking war is over!" she assured him.

They went down the hallway and then turned left twice. They came to a door with a plate saying GRIF.

Grif opened the door for Halle and she walked inside.

The room was quite big and properly the biggest in the base. There were two beds in the room, except they were pushed together to form a double bed. She had to admire his creativity.

The walls were a faded grey colour and surprisingly there was a dark thin carpet covering the floor of the room. Grif went in and put down his own Battle-Rifle. She copied him.

Apart from all the Oreos wrappers and mix-matched items of clothing, the room was quite clean. The base outside this room was messier.

She watched as Grif removed his helmet and started picking up the clothing and pushed the beds apart slightly. His hair was blonde, quite long and he held it in a hairband which came undone as he removed the helmet. He had green eyes and his face was relatively normal. In a word, he could have been classed as handsome.

She too, thought it good and ready to reveal her appearance. Slowly, she unfastened the helmet her neck clicked as she pulled off the sweaty headwear.

There was a mirror hanging on the wall near a window (if you called it a window) and she approached it. It was above a washbasin and she turned the tap on and decided to cleanse her face quickly.

She collected some water in her hands and then rubbed it all over her tired eyes, her tight and sore aching skin and sighed as the temperature of the water cooled her. She could now relax.

She heard a cough from behind her and turned to face Grif. His eyes widened as he took in her image.

Grif knew it was silly, but he couldn't believe this.

He was now sharing his room with a woman who looked stunning. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun at the back of her head and it was a chestnut brown coloured. Her face looked tired yet refreshed from the water she'd just cleaned it with. Her eyes matched her hair and were creamy and rich as chocolate. Her body, now he looked, wasn't fit or fat, but more slender. It was amazing, he thought, that she was a solider.

He met her eyes as she turned and she blushed a delicate pink as she noticed the attention she was getting from him.

She grinned.

He grinned back.

"So" she said, walking towards him and raising her eyebrows. "Was I correct?"

"About Donut?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Well I think he must be, when we first met him, his armour was red like Sarge's was. Only he had the wrong colour armour. So he somehow got the flat from the Bues and then got another colour. Only he got a pink suit, which he calls 'lightest red'."

Halle laughed and approached the corner of the room. Grif looked and saw she had a suitcase there.

"Is there another room I can change in? I don't want to wear my armour while it's smelly and I defiantly don't want to walk around semi-naked."

Grif nodded. "That door, is the washroom. It's all yours Halle."

She nodded. She started walking before she stopped and turned.

"Between you and me, can you just call me Sophie?"

Grif was surprised to say the least. "Sure" he said.

"What's your first name?" she asked.

"Go get changed and then we can talk names _hunni_!" Grif said sarcastically. She laughed and then went into the washroom. A Minute later, he could hear the shower running.

He got changed out of his armour as well, quickly and then continued cleaning the room, and sparing some space near her bed for Sophie.

She came back in after nearly fifteen minutes, dressed in a pair of leggings and a black hoodie. She sat on her bed, while he his.

"So you are called Sophie Halle?" he asked. "It has a ring to it."

"Well I doubt your name is _Mister_" she said teasingly. Then she added "Ok, let's play 20 questions. How old are you?"

Grif replied "27. How old are you?"

"25" she answered. "What's your name? Only you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I feel a bit mean by asking that of you."

Grif shook it off. "Dexter, ok? Yes you can laugh. Sounds stupid doesn't it?" he sighed. "Sarge thought I was a dog when I first told him my name."

"Dexter Grif" she murmured, testing it out. "That doesn't sound bad. Makes you sound intelligent. You seem to be the wittiest out of the three of them." She said honestly.

Grif blushed slightly before shaking it off, he was a man and men don't blush. That was Donut's job.

"What is your rank?" he asked.

She started biting hard on her lower lip. "I'm a Lance Corporal, which is technically what you guys should all be classed as. You said you'd been here for nearly nine years? Yes, you guys should have been promoted to Corporal, let alone what I am. I've been in the army for only well six years. But it helps that with that rank, I am able to show off my defence skills."

Grif was taken but pleased overall. "I keep telling Sarge that we should be classed as equals – but will he listen?"

"No" she said. "Because as he demonstrated earlier, I don't think he likes you very much. Which is a shame because I don't think he ever gave you a chance. He regards us all as soldiers, rather than teammates or friends."

Grif nodded in agreement. Then he thought about something she had said.

"What do you mean 'defence skills'?"

Halle grinned a wicked grin.

"I think it's time for some training practise." Was all she said before she disappeared back into the washroom, leaving a befuddled Grif behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**1. Halle, New Recruit**  
><em>By Rurple101<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Training Practise<p>

* * *

><p>The red team gathered around in a circle as they watched Grif and Halle approach them.<p>

"Hey" Donut said in surprise at the new recruit. "Who's the dude in the lavender armour? With the light blue (almost sapphire) shoulders blades?"

"That is Halle, she's a new recruit." Sarge said simply.

Donut beamed.

"Hi!" he said happily as Halle stood next to him. "I'm Private Donut."

"Good to meet you Private Donut. I'm Lance Corporal Halle."

Sarge and Simmons's mouths popped open and Grif chuckled to himself.

"Am I right in thinking you are different Donut?" Halle whispered to the Private, in a tone so low, not even Grif heard them. He nodded and she heard a muffled sob inside his helmet. She took pity on him.

"I'll talk to you later" she whispered back and he nodded.

"Well, it seems that Hale had decided to call a team meeting as she is officially second-in-command" Grif announced. Simmons gasped audibly in horror. Halle glared at him.

"I am _not_ second-in-command" she said through gritted teeth. "I'm a Lance Corporal, basically a Private who has served over six years in the army. Which I might add, is only one rank from a Sargent. I decided that seeing as this is training (and all I've seen you do is _natter)_ to demonstrate each other's ways of attacking and defence."

She added. "This means _WITHOUT_ your weapons. This includes guns, torrents, bombs, explosives, rocket launchers, grenades and any other equipment, besides your armour that you use by clicking a button or aiming is not used. So seeing as we shall start with hand to hand combat first, place all weapons in the corner over there. NOW!"

Sarge was indignant. "But what if those un-trustworthy Blues crawl over here and take us unawares while our weapons are off us?" he exclaimed.

"Well then we can see for real how perfect your hand-to-hand combat is, _Sir_" she said, putting a heavy emphasis on the last word. He narrowed his eyes, but stripped himself of all his weaponry.

"Ok, let's see. Let us see our Sargent and Simmons get on" Halle commanded. Grif was stood on her right hand side, while Donut on her left.

"Also, take your helmets off" she said. "That way, you can establish eye contact into your work."

Simmons shook his head.

"Simmons!" Halle yelled. "Do I have to field-strip you?"

Grif barked out a laugh. "Sarge already taught us to do that!"

Halle tried to hide her smile, despite being covered by her helmet.

Shyly and slowly, Simmons removed his helmet. He had a strong featured face, baby blue eyes and a round chin. His hair was a brilliant shade of light brown and it was short and roughly cut. He looked like a nerd and mommy's boy all in one.

Sarge was to be expected by his voice. He looked around the ages of 45 and 60. His hair was black but had streaks of grey in it. His eyes were small and narrowed. His nose was long and his face quite fat.

"What is our primary goal here?" Sarge asked, avoiding Simmons eyes.

"Well, how about you just have to tackle on of each other to the ground. Like how they do in wrestling." Grif suggested. Halle nodded "But try some kick-ass moves for man points."

"What are man points?" Grif said in curiosity.

"Basically things that men do to think better of themselves" Halle shrugged. "For example, kicking ball really far, or shooting some from a mile away straight in the forehead. The usual. Fails are the opposite and therefore include things like tripping over things and being ganged up on by your own team."

Donut huffed sadly. Halle patted him on the back.

The pair were still standing opposite awkwardly in front of each other.

Grif moaned "Just like a little sissy club! Come on! Throw some punches!"

Simmons and Sarge raised their fists. Sarge went to take a swipe but Simmons jumped back in alarm.

"He nearly hit me!" Simmons said as he started running away from the base and around it while Sarge followed him.

"Oh my GOD!" Halle shouted in exasperation.

"SIMMONS! COME ON! WHERE'S THAT COURAGE YOU KEEP BOASTING ABOUT?" Grif bellowed at his teammate.

Simmons half growled and then sprang at his superior officer with a force which shocked the onlookers.

He grabbed Sarge's face and punched him seven times in the mouth before doing a punch under his jaw which sent him flying. The whole act had been under thirty seconds.

There was a long silence in which Sarge didn't move.

Then Halle and Donut ran over to him. Halle groaned.

"Now we need someone to recover Sarge, his body has gone into lockdown. This means that a recovery agent is on his way!" Donut bellowed.

"Wait Donut" Halle said calmly. "Go get me a bucket of ice cold water."

Grif wandered over to Simmons who was grinning smugly. "What's got you so happy? You haven't killed him yet and you must remember that Halle has more authority than you do by rank."

Simmons's grin faltered. "I could just attack her instead" he suggested.

Grif looked back at Halle who was taking a metal bucket off Donut.

"What are they –" he started to ask. But before he had finished, he'd seen Halle empty an entire bucket of water over Sarge, And it looked like it was cold, because at that moment he lurched up in to a sitting position.

"Ah shit" Simmons moaned. He was going to get a bollocking for this act.

"_SIMMONS_!" Sarge yelled. "You _idiot_! Do you know how old I am?"

"50?" Grif asked. "No, no, 100? Did I guess right?"

"It was a rhetorical question, dirtbag" Sarge grunted at Grif.

"What the fuck is a rhetorical question?" Grif asked in outrage.

Simmons started to say "Well, it's a question which people ask but don't expect an answer to." But Grif drowned out his voice, yet still heard him enough to insult back.

"Well that's just lame, a question that nobody wants an answer to? How stupid is that? That must mean that it's a statement or a demand!"

"GRIF!" Halle bellowed. He shut up.

"Right, after that quite crazy act of fighting…" Simmons hung his head in shame. "It's now time for me to show you how to fight properly. Any volunteers?"

"Ok!" called Donut. Halle nodded and Donut removed his helmet.

Donut had sandy blonde hair, slightly darker than Grif's, but he had it really short. It didn't even reach his ears. His face was classed as handsome but it was also more boyish than the others. He was clearly the youngest here.

Halle sighed and quickly undid and removed her helmet. She heard the intact of breath from all the males around her (including Grif for some reason) as she took it off. Her ponytail had become undone and her hair was messy.

Grif knew he'd seen her without the armour and helmet, but he still could get over how tough she looked whilst in armour, and then how soft and delicate she was without it on. Her hair had become undone and reached past her shoulders easily. In the bright sunlight, there were traces of purple highlights and her cheeks were pinker. Probably from all the yelling she'd done. He found it odd therefore to recognize her as the only girl he'd class as beautiful.

Donut smiled and winked at Halle. "Loving your highlights missy!"

Halle grinned and Grif had to fight the urge to pull her towards him. Why was he acting or feeling so rash today? He normally wasn't like this around women.

"Thanks Donut. Now, face me and on the count of three, try to tackle me and I won't resist. That way you can figure out how to tackle then tackle with someone fighting back. Ok?" Halle explained. Donut nodded.

"One…Two…Three…GO!"

Donut strode forward and seemed to collapse upon Halle. Grif flinched as she fell to the ground and a huff escaped her.

"Bri-li-liant Donut!" she gasped, breathing faster than normal.

"Sorry!" Donut said, helping her up.

"Don't worry; you just winded me, that's all. Now when you tackle me, instead of pushing me, force your feet apart and push from the ground. That way you won't fall over yourself."

The rest of the team watched as Donut split his feet apart and braced himself as he pushed against Halle. She didn't move at all and seemed to be easily blocking him.

"This way" she said as they team observed Donut panting heavily. "You tire your opponent out and then maybe you could swipe them with punches or knocking them out with your gun or whatever. Get it? Donut, you can stop now."

Donut fell over backwards as he stepped away from her. "Oh dear, do we need more water?" she asked him.

"No thanks" he muttered and got shakily to his feet.

"I want a go!" Grif protested. "If Donut can do I should be able to!"

Halle smiled as closed her eyes and motioned for him to approach her. He took off his helmet and walked over to her.

"Attack me in anyway or form" she commanded.

"Err ok" he agreed and went to grab her shoulders but she bent down low and knocked his feet over with one swipe of her leg. He crumped to a heap but he wasn't giving in so easily. He grabbed her ankle and she yelped as she too fell. He grabbed her arm and she kicked his arm out of grasp.

She got back to her feet as he did and crouched and sprang at him, he caught her waist and spun her around as she grinned at him punched him gently in the stomach. He huffed as he too was winded and she wound her hand in his hair, dragging him up and dodged the many punches he aimed at her. Soon they were both on their feet and almost dancing around each other trying to attack each other.

She was small and she worked it to her advantage as she was quick and quiet; sneaking around him and ended the combat, twisting his arms round his back like someone would do if they were being handcuffed. The time they'd spent had been other twenty minutes.

Only when Halle released him, he grabbed her by the waist again and they both tripped, falling over each other. They took one look at each other and burst into laughter.

Sarge, Simmons and Donut looked at the couple on the ground and turned to exchange looks with each other, thinking the same thing.

Grif was whipped.

d


	5. Chapter 5

**1. Halle, New Recruit**  
><em>By Rurple101<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a month (but they never knew as Grif kept reminding them "How do we know how long a day is? The sun never sets around here!") since Halle had joined the team and she was making herself at home.<p>

She had gotton used to the routine of the team yelling at each other; Sarge blaming everything on Grif and Simmons always kiss-assing Sarge.

Red Command had informed them that one of the members was being promoted and being himself, Simmons had been desperate to be the one to be promoted. Sarge was also being promoted (or had been) to Head Sargent and so he needed a Sargent to command orders to.

The only person, who wasn't looking to being promoted, was Grif.

Grif knew deep down that he wasn't cut out to be in the army, he had never wanted to join and even if he had, he'd wanted to kill aliens, not to be stuck in a stupid training outpost with hardly anybody to speak to.

The Blues hadn't made any attempt to contact the Reds. At the moment, it was only Caboose and Tucker. Halle hadn't met anyone else and Lopez still hadn't made an appearance.

Halle had been secretly meeting up with Donut when the others were either asleep or too busy to notice that she was absent. The only person who noticed was her roommate. Donut was grateful that he had one person to voice his frustrations to about his sexuality. At first Halle had been prejudiced, but as she knew more about him, Halle understood what was going through Donut and respected him more for it.

But today, Halle was organising a break of their training for entertainment; target practise.

"_DRAW_!" called Halle.

Sarge and Simmons held up their weapons and then positioned them to aim at their target, which was an apple dangling 200 yards away from a rope.

Halle had managed to convince Sarge to practise with a normal gun as his shotgun's range clearly wasn't long enough for the practise.

Grif stood next to Halle again and had to stop himself from pulling her towards him and encasing her in his arms. It was silly, reckless and stupid, he reasoned with himself. She's only arrived barely a month ago yet he felt like he'd known her for years.

"_FIRE_!"

Simmons shot first, only a split second before Sarge's bullet made it ways out of the gun barrel. But Simmons shot the apple first.

He jumped up and down in the air like an excited child. Sarge just grumbled.

"I shot it, I shot it!" Simmons giggled madly, holding his gun upright and puffing out his chest. He was arrogant that he was going to be promoted.

Halle had a bad feeling about this up-coming promotion. She, along with Grif, didn't want the higher job. She bossed them around nearly as much as Sarge did, but seemed to get more respect than he did for it. She was happy therefore to call them her friends as well as teammates.

"Simmons, just because you shot a_ freakin apple_ from 200 yards doesn't mean you're guaranteed a promotion!" Sarge grumbled at his opponent. Simmons acted as if he hadn't listened to him at all. Simmons had started to lose it with the idea of 'power'.

. . .

Later that night, it was Halle's turn to cook dinner in the kitchen part of the base. Seeing as they had just had a restocking of rations from Command, she decided on a pasta bake, which had been a family favourite of hers. She hoped the others liked it as well.

She began to prepare the meal and the door opened to reveal Grif, in sweatpants and a white polo top. She smiled at him as he walked over to her.

"Hi Grif."

"Hey Soph" he responded and then reached past her to take a glass from the shelf above her head.

Halle felt butterflies gather in her stomach as his arm brushed her hair as he reached, and watched his fingers curl around the glass and then withdraw his arm. She also smiled happily when he called her by her forename.

"What ya cooking tonight?" he asked as he walked over to the 'fridge' and poured himself a glass of wine. She was amused that in the few weeks since she'd been here, and she had drunk wine, he had copied her and discovered it was his new favourite drink.

"Have you heard of pasta bake?"

His entire face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. "I haven't had that stuff in _YEARS_!" he exclaimed and inspected the ingredients on the counter.

"I'm deciding to do a cheese and bacon one" she explained. "I cook it home-made. But I'm making a separate one for Simmons as, strangely he doesn't eat meat."

Grif snorted. "He's been acting like an _idiot_ ever since Command told us about that new job."

Halle nodded as she pulled out a saucepan and set to boiling the water for the pasta, and cooking the bacon under the grill.

After twenty minutes, Simmons and Donut came into the kitchen at the smell of food.

"Before you start Simmons" Halle hurried as he smelt the bacon. "I'm making you a separate one, _without_ the bacon!"

Simmons looked flattered at the gesture.

"Thanks Halle."

"You're welcome. Sit down and someone grab me a glass of red will you? Cooking makes me thirsty!" she joked and Simmons grabbed a glass and poured a generous amount of red wine into it.

"Cheers, where's Sarge?"

"Apparently Lopez called him and he's having difficulties returning here. Something to do with some system error" Simmons said causally.

The room went silent.

"_Err_ Simmons" Grif said carefully. "I thought you would have been able to explain fully what that meant?"

Simmons looked at him and replied coolly. "Well _GRIF_ you never understand what I mean whatever I say so I did that for your benefit!"

"Whoa dudes!" Halle stepped in, looking quite odd in her apron wrapped from her waist. "No fighting in my kitchen, thank you. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes by the way."

Donut came up to her as she returned to the cooker. "How have you been feeling Halle?"

It had been a while since anyone had asked how SHE was, with the exception of Grif by greeting. She smiled at Donut and suddenly her eyes were filled with tears.

"I-I'm fine, Donut" she choked. Donut reached over and put an arm round her shoulders, almost like a side-hug.

"Don't worry, you get used to us. It's different (and not meaning to sound sexist) for girls because they're used to chatting and more company.

Halle nodded slowly, letting the tears cascade over her cheeks. Donut handed her a pink tissue and she laughed aloud at it.

"Thanks Donut, you're the best, you know that?" she told him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I try my best _hunni_. Now wipe your tears, you have to cook supper!


	6. Chapter 6

**1. Halle, New Recruit**  
><em>By Rurple101<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

* * *

><p>Halle served dinner as she had promised and she was thrilled to find out that the team loved her dish. Sarge came in half way through and after she'd grabbed his from the oven, he complimented that her cooking was a lot better "<em>than these dirtbags here!"<em>

…which she had laughed out loud at that comment.

She was really warming to the team and glad that she was no longer acting the bitch.

After dinner, she cleared the dishes away and Grif decided to help her. The sink area was made of two systems; one wash, one dry.

Only that when the sink was half full of hot soapy water, and the studs had appeared higher than the counter, Grif had scooped up a handful and placed it on top of Halle's head.

She hadn't noticed until Simmons came in and burst into laughter, and then she'd checked her appearance. She had then bashed the saucepan on Grif's head, but laughing at the same time.

…

Halle was just walking to hers and Grif's room when Simmons walked round the corner, straight into Halle and made her fall flat on her bottom.

"Sorry Halle!" he said, apologetically, and helped her up off the floor.

"Thanks Simmons. What's the matter?" she asked, eyeing the normally maroon clad armour solider.

"I'm – well…" he looked uncomfortable.

"Simmons," Halle snapped him back to reality.

"I really want that job and I was wondering if you knew how we were being chosen?" he asked in a rush.

Halle blinked in surprise and then shook her head. "No, I have no input into what Command says."

Simmons rolled his eyes. "Yes, but who reports to Sarge who the best soilders here are?"

"Sarge" Halle replied automatically. "He was promoted to Head Sargent."

"Is it Grif?" he asked suddenly. "Is it _YOU_?"

"I have no idea Simmons!" she cried in disbelief.

"You're lying" he said and started advantaging on her, backing her slowly into the cold wall of the base.

"Simmons" she cried, now in a slightly scared tone. "You're scaring me slightly. Calm down."

"No" he said and grabbed her wrist. He twisted it so her face was pulled in and he hissed in her ear. "_Who_ is it?"

"I DON'T _FUCKING_ KNOW!" she bellowed in his ear.

He flinched and let go of her. Halle was fuming; how dare he ambush her!

"What the heck, Simmons?" she yelled, her anger pulsing through her. "What the HECK was that for exactly?"

Her shouting had alerted the others, they now came to gather near them, behind Simmons.

"I...I don't know…" he said weakly.

Halle glared at him, her eyes narrowing.

Grif was behind Simmons and was watching Halle's reaction. He'd no idea what had happened, or why she was so angry. Her eyes were alive with a passion that only anger could cause a person and her hands were on her hips, fists balled in fury.

"If you ever do that again then I will personally contact Command and tell them who they shouldn't give a promotion to!" she hissed in a menacing voice.

Simmons sighed and then turned around; to see the rest of them glaring at him.

Even Sarge was annoyed, his eyes bored in Simmons's.

"What did you do Simmons?"

Behind him, Halle slipped into her room and slammed the door closed. Grif looked at the door and then back to Simmons.

Even Donut seemed pissed ("_How could you Simmons? You are banned from using my en suite bathroom now!")_.

He darted into his room and went to find Halle.


	7. Chapter 7

**1. Halle, New Recruit**  
><em>By Rurple101<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

* * *

><p>Halle was lying face down on her bed and she was shaking with sobs. Grif hurried over to her at once and lowered himself so he was level with the mattress.<p>

"What did he do Sophie?" he whispered. His breath rippled a few stray strands of hair dangling over her ear and it trickled.

She turned her head and spotted Grif there, eyeing her with an unexpected expression in place.

She sighed and wiped the tears from her red puffy eyes. "Simmons corned me…and…and-"she broke down again and put her face in her hands.

Debating what to do and in another uncharacteristic move, Grif sat down next to her and wrapped his arms round her small frame. He pulled her closer and let her cry as he held her. She was very warm and her body was soft against his. He felt a twist of compassion towards her.

"Halle, come on. Tell me what the matter is." He begged her as he rubbed his hand over her back soothingly…he felt odd.

Halle looked up at Grif and sighed unhappily.

"Why am I horrible?" she cried out.

"You're not horrible!" Grif said in astonishment. "Simmons is just being a douche!"

She sighed unhappily again, leaning into Grif's warm embrace and resting her head on his shoulder. He smelt of honey and Oreos.

They sat like that for several minutes until it fully hit Grif what he was doing. He was holding Sophie Halle in his arms, and comforting her.

Since WHEN did he comfort somebody else?

He awkwardly eased her off him and smiled timidly.

Halle, now feeling embarrassed turned over and lay down on her side. Grif got up and covered her with the duvet before shuffling out of the door.

Once the door clicked shut, Halle closed her eyes and opened them again to feel a fresh torrent of tears unleash from her eyes and she started crying again.

…

Grif felt stupid. He'd been fooled into caring for a girl, a new girl for that reason. Why had he been so silly to fall for…some sort of trap she'd set.

What trap? One part of his brain yelled at him. You're being an idiot! Halle just wants a friend! It's your fault you're-

He shook his head to clear it.

Sighing, he went outside and decided that it had been a while since he'd had a smoke.

...

Halle felt empty; what was wrong with Grif?

It had been a few days since the Simmons's incident. He'd started distancing himself from Halle more than he had before. When she had woken up the day afterwards, she had found no Grif and he'd started smoking again, which made him un-attractive.

What had she done?

What had she not done?

Had she really ruined her best-friendship with Grif?

The thought made her depressed.


	8. Chapter 8

**1. Halle, New Recruit**  
><em>By Rurple101<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

* * *

><p>The next few weeks followed in a similar fashion to the previous few days. Halle because less happy but only Donut seemed to notice fully what was going on.<p>

When they had their talks, Halle confessed to him that Grif had been acting distant from her for the past few weeks.

"Don't worry hunni, we'll sort him out. He's probably having a mid-twenty crises" Donut reasoned.

Halle paused in picking up her cup and saucer of tea. "Excuse me?"

"Mid-twenty crises, how old is Grif? 27, isn't it?"

Halle nodded slowly as she sipped her tea.

…

Then came one surprise one afternoon when Lopez finally arrived back at the base. He looked tired (as if robots can) and he was stunned to see another recruit in the team.

Halle was there to greet him when he arrived and he spoke in Spanish to her; guessing she wouldn't understand him.

"Oh, bien, otro novato de mierda. Esto es justo lo que necesitamos!"

(Oh great, another rookie shit. This is just what we need!)

Now Halle had passed her High School Spanish with A*, so she was quite insulted, replying her frustration in his language which shocked him more.

"Sé lo que estás diciendo, idiota!" she hissed.

(I know what you're saying, you idiot!)

¿Qué demonios? ¿Me entiendes?" he asked in disbelief and also in hope.

(What the hell? You understand me?)

She nodded and then spoke in English. "You're name is Lopez, isn't it? I'm Halle."

He nodded and the started to ask "As in…?"

"Hale" she said in a snapped tone. How many times were people going to ask her?

Lopez spoke in English, which he'd picked up from the others, only he spoke in Spanish to avoid actually holding a conversation with them. "Why are you here?"

"Because I was called to come here. I heard you are quite the mechanic whilst you're here. Proud to hear we have a devoted team member here who isn't shoved so far up their own back-" she started saying until they were interrupted.

Grif came round the corner and almost ran into Halle.

Halle instantly stiffened and turned away from him; not wanting to see the resentment burning in his eyes.

"Whoa Lopez!" Grif exclaimed, forgetting about Halle for a moment. "How are you buddy?"

Lopez spoke in Spanish again. "Vete a la mierda!"

Halle snorted in laughter and winked at the robot. Grif raised an eyebrow and glowered at Lopez.

"What did you just say rust-bucket? I'll tell Sarge on you!"

'Oh, I'm so fucking scared' Lopez spoke in Spanish, sarcasm managing to drip from his robotic voice. Halle grinned again in amusement.

"Do you understand what he is saying?" Grif asked, in a demanding voice.

It was the first time since he'd directly spoken to her in three weeks. She acted as if she hadn't heard him and instead, walked down the hall and into the bedroom.

Once inside, she locked the door and flung herself down on her bed.

She hated how she would sleep in their room every night, less than three foot away from each other and never spoke or acted together. She missed the old Grif who cared about her and gave her that friendly hg before he'd gone mad.

She often waited until she heard Grif snoring in the bed next to hers and then start silently sobbing, or else get her dressing gown on and walk outside the base and sit on top of the base and just watch the sky.

She missed Grif; the old Grif, the Grif she was best friends with.

It was also the Grif (which she didn't know yet) she had fallen for.


	9. Chapter 9

**1. Halle, New Recruit**  
><em>By Rurple101<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

* * *

><p>Grif felt that he had over-reacted slightly.<p>

The look that had crossed over Halle's face before she had departed the scene towards their bedroom had summed it all up.

That he was a complete prick.

He was hurting her; hurting her in a way which only a prick could, with her own conflicts and the way of him acting.

Lopez gave him an odd look and then looked back to the door in which Halle had departed. He then departed the scene himself.

Grif walked over to the bedroom door and knocked on it gently. But as he raised his fist, he heard a sob.

His resolve crushed and he knocked once then opened the door.

Halle was on the floor, over near her suitcase and was clutching her stomach. A look of pain was etched on her face and she looked heart-breakinly in agony.

He almost ran over to her. He knelt down and leaned over her.

"Halle, what's up?"

He'd obviously hadn't watched what he'd said. Her eyes snapped open and the passionate anger was dancing alive in her irises.

Grif knew he was being a pussy by admitting this again; but she was beautiful, even when she was pissed.

"I'm fine, Private Grif. What do you want?" she spat at him. She tried to straighten up but groaned as she heaved over to her belly.

"What's wrong with you?"

"NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME YOU IDIOT!" Halle bellowed, her mood letting her game away. "SO LEAVE ME ALONE, LIKE YOU HAVE BEEN THIS PAST FUCKING MONTH!"

To say he was shocked was a huge understatement. He looked up at her with a puzzled expression.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, in a whiney tone.

She hissed in pain as she stumbled to her feet, pushing aside his helping hands. She didn't want his help, not if it worsened the relationship even more. He was a jerk. She should have never even spoken to him at all.

Grif felt really guilty and tried to explain.

"I'm sorry Soph, it's just I'm-"

"a PRICK!" she summed up for him. He went to protest but sighed heavily and nodded.

"What do YOU want from me Grif? You've ignored to the extent of me thinking you hate me. Why the sudden change? Just because I look like I'm in pain?" she asked in an emotionless voice, her whole body slumping.

"I, I-" he tried to say but his mouth couldn't form the words.

"WHAT?" she persisted, stepping forward and ignoring the cramp in her stomach.

"I thought I was being too forward with you that time after Simmons ambushed you" he admitted, a blush colouring his cheeks. "I'm sorry I was hurt you and that I acted the wrong way about it. I didn't meant to cause you all this pain. It's just that-"*sigh* "I'm an idiot."

Halle calmed down and her features softened. Grif's mood lifted once he saw her normal and lovely beautiful calm face that he'd missed.

"You're forgiven…" she said slowly. "at the _moment_ that is."

He chuckled and hugged her carefully, aware that her belly had been hurting a moment earlier. She returned his hug and once again, smelt his familiar honey and Oreo scent that she found attractive.

"Are you experiencing what I know you're going through?" he asked in a quiet voice. Halle tried to hide her blush but failed. So she nodded.

He walked out of the room and returned a minute later with a hot-water bottle. Then they spent the rest of the afternoon talking like nothing bad had happened between them.


	10. Chapter 10

**1. Halle, New Recruit**  
><em>By Rurple101<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

* * *

><p>The Blues hadn't meant be low on activity since they had been repositioned at Valhalla. Tucker hadn't even been here so Caboose had enjoyed showing him round the base and telling him everything. But they both missed Church a lot.<p>

He'd gone out on some journey that might have been to search for Tex but they hadn't been contacted either way.

They had ordered a brand new tank which came with another training program which was practically the same as Shelia, except 'she' was called Annemarie. ..and had no idea who Shelia was.

Caboose hadn't been pleased. In fact, he'd gotton out of the tank and then spent nearly an hour half bawling, half sobbing that Shelia wasn't there.

Annemarie, surprisingly understood his pain and offered her turret in friendship for Caboose and since then, they'd agreed on only using their anger whilst they were in each other's company. This tended to be when Caboose went inside her unit and then shot at different places/targets at the waterfall and surroundings.

Tucker had been his usual lazy self. When he wasn't in his room sleeping or watching the newly delivered 'television', he was spying on the Reds through Church's old sniper rifle which he'd left behind.

He'd noticed that there was more activity at the base, yet he only ever saw the usual idiots running around. Except one day when there had been a different coloured armour person tackling the orange one (Grif) near their base.

He'd gone to zoom into onto the new person but Caboose had interrupted him and after a while, he'd forgotten to check, and if he did, it was when they were all inside their base.

…

But one day, something different happened. Church arrived back home, completely out of the blue, un-announced and un-explained.

He had a guest with him mas well.

Tucker groaned in horror when he saw the familiar Special Forces armoured person.

"Hiya fellas!" came the voice of an oddly cheerful Agent Tex.

Tucker eyed her warily; glad he was still in his armour and had his word on him.

"What do you want Tex?" he replied in an equal tone.

She blinked and removed her helmet which gave Tucker a gasp.

Her face was covered in a huge scar running right round the middle of her face. No he checked her armour, it was lighter and her helmet was rounded, not the same as before.

"Tex, what the hell happened to you?" he demanded, in a suddenly protective voice.

Tex chuckled. "I'm fine Tucker. Just a bit of bad luck. I'm going to go change, coming Church?"

Church nodded and he dropped off all his weapons on the floor. He too seemed more happy and Tucker raised his eyes to him.

"What the fuck has happened dude?" he exclaimed.

Church sighed. "I'm back with Tex, nothing bad has happened."

Tucker jumped back again, how much was going to surprise him today?

"What the hell?" Tucker yelled again.

Church smiled; a genuinely happy smile.

He moved across the room to the doorway in which Tex had just left.

"Pick up the shit off the floor Tucker."

"Get screwed Church!"

"Oh I intend to, see ya!" and he departed; leaving an annoyed Tucker behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

**1. Halle, New Recruit**  
><em>By Rurple101<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

* * *

><p>Halle had been shocked to see activity over near the Blue's base after a week after Lopez's arrival. She and Donut had been having their talk on the roof of the base and then seen the flurry of movement in the distance.<p>

"What's going on over there?" Donut said as he cocked his head in that direction.

Halle glanced up from her cleaning of her Battle-Rifle and rose her eyebrows.

"Let's go check it out!" she said, snapping her rounds in her gun and sliding her helmet on her head easily. Donut copied her and they went downstairs.

Simmons met them downstairs.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked, eyeing their covered heads.

"Target practise" Halle lied and Simmons nodded and walked away.

"Seriously?" Donut asked in excitement. Halle chuckled in return.

They carefully walked towards the base and then crouched behind a bolder and sat down, keeping their heads round the corner so they could spy on the Blues.

"I don't think I've met the Blues" Halle commented thoughtfully. "Can you remember them?"

Donut nodded. "There's Caboose" he said, ticking them off his gloved fingers. "Caboose is the dark blue one and he tends to seen as an idiot as he sounds really dumb. But I like him; he's loyal and is really kind all the time, despite them telling them that hate him."

"Poor Caboose" Halle said sadly. Donut nodded in agreement.

"Then there is…I think his name is Tucker" Donut said carefully. "He's the teal one who is a bit of a dickhead. He's always thinking about sex and women. Ridicules!"

"Then there is Church, who acts the leader and bosses them around. But there are a lot of mysterious things surrounding his background and the adventures we've had with them before. He dated this girl who was also a freelancer, black armour and ect. I cannot, for the life of me remember her name. She stuck a grenade to my head when I was new, and then I got her back!" he stated proudly.

"Anybody else?" Halle asked.

"Nah, that seems to be it. We team up with them sometimes, but Grif really hates them, mainly because that includes a lot of hard work. But since you came her, he's been pitching in more, only slightly. It's good to know that he's growing up for once. Grif was always the typical slacker."

"Why was he a slacker?" Halle asked in a soft but curious tone. She'd never really heard more or a lot of Grif's background.

"Well, he always insulted Sarge, never did any work, and liked teasing me about the pink armour, always the one for sarcastic jokes and witty comebacks. Yes, that was Grif."

Was, Halle noticed. How much had Grif changed? A lot by the sounds of it.

Suddenly there was a rustle of leaves from behind their rock, and u-thin kingly Halle stood up while Donut stood up and grabbed her wrist.

Church was standing there, looking smug with himself as he raised his sniper rifle towards Halle's face.

"Who the fuck are?" he demanded.

"Shit!" came the reply.


	12. Chapter 12

**1. Halle, New Recruit**  
><em>By Rurple101<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

* * *

><p>"I said, who the fuck are you, RED?" Church demanded again.<p>

Halle crossed her arms and rolled her eyes inside her helmet. "You could ask more politely you know?" she said delicately.

Church hadn't expected a female voice to answer and jumped slightly.

"Leave her alone!" Donut said, defending Halle and stepping closer to her, in case he had to push her down.

"W-well what are you doing out here?" Church addressed the lavender and sapphire coloured armour solider.

"Why should I tell you? It's not like I want to be your friend or anything." Halle simply replied.

Church was getting irritated with the chick. "Do you want me to shoot you, bitch?"

"I'm guessing that was a rhetorical question" came a voice from their side. Halle turned and Grif was standing there, his Battle-Rifle raised and glaring evilly at Church.

"Grif, we meet at last" Church half cackled.

Grif glowered.

"I'm guessing-" Halle said to Donut, and henceforth bringing Church's attention back to her. "-that this is Church?"

Donut nodded. "Man, you're good at this; I didn't even tell you the armour colour!"

"His attitude gives me the colour" she drawled and turned back to Church. "Cobalt, dull, vague, simple, boring, the usual."

"What you're mouth, bitch!" Church said, clicking his gun.

"I've heard how bad your aim is" she continued. "I can duck quicker than you can shoot me, punk."

Church shrugged. "You sound like Tex."

Halle froze; what did he just say?

"What did you just say?" she asked, in disbelief. Her breathing came out in pants.

"Tex, my girlfriend" Church said calmly. "Want me to call her?"

Before she could reply, Church turned his head slightly and bellowed "TEX! COME OUT HERE A SECOND!"

There was a moment of silence when they waited for Tex to come out of Blue base. When she did, Halle's eyes filled with happy tears.

Tex came out without her helmet on, she really looked awful. The scars looked bloody in the bright light of Valhalla.

Church grinned as his partner approached. "Hey baby."

Grif groaned in disgust "Oh please!"

Halle reached up as she spoke, everyone could hear her emotion.

"Hi Text."

The 'T' sound at the end of the name signalled Tex's memories.

She glanced at Halle and peered nearer to her visor.

Halle fumbled with the clasp in her hurry.

"What are you doing?" Grif almost yelled in her ear. She turned to him. He had grabbed her hand to stop her and could almost feel his intense gaze. She shrugged his hand away.

Tex looked like she was going to cry as well.

Finally the clasp came lose and Halle all but threw her helmet off her head.

She flung herself into Tex's arms and started crying in happiness. Tex's eyes pooled and then tears ran down her face as she held the young rookie with all the strength she contained.

"What the hell is going on?" Grif and Church yelled at the same time.

Halle smiled up at Tex and Tex stroked her hair happily.

"Tex-" Halle began. "-was a dear friend of my mother's. When my mother died, Tex took care of me until I was old enough. Then she ran away and I thought she was dead."

Tex smiled and then kissed Halle's head. "I wondered where you went Pixie!"

Halle laughed and then withdrew from Tex's grip. "I was also her under-study. I was twenty when she disappeared and she started training me for the army for four years before that. I entered the army right before she disappeared. That is why I'm brilliant at fighting. I was trained by the best!"

Grif smiled tenderly under his helmet, glad that Halle was having this happy reunion. Donut was happy as he also felt like a motherly-ish figure to her.

Church coughed awkwardly. He turned to Tex. "Why didn't you mention any of this to me? I meant when we were dating? BEFORE now?"

Halle's eyes became wide and she then launched herself on Church, throwing aside his rifle and started punning every part of him she could reach.

"I SHOULD HAVE RECONIZED YOU BY YOUR ANNOYING VOICE!" she bellowed as she hit him. "YOU WERE THE IDIOT WHO TOLD ME THAT SHE WAS GONE, GONE FOREVER! YOU WERE ALSO THE DIPSHIT WHO TOOK HER AWAY, AWAY FROM YOU! YOU ARE A SELFISH PERSON AND I HATE YOU!"

Tex gasped as she saw her almost-daughter child person attack her one true love and had to decide what to do. She decided on her lover…was going to get a bollocking.

Grif had dropped his weapon and tried to pull Halle off Church. She resisted everything he tried but he managed to grab her waist and then spin her around like he had when they had tried out the hand-to-hand-combat. Halle instantly relaxed and calmed at the familiar move.

"Let's take you back to the base" he suggested and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tex nod once at him. "Would it be alright fi I came and saw her later?" Tex asked Grif and Donut. They shrugged.

"I'll meet you here" Halle muffled against Grif's armoured body. He let her go et she still stood close to him. "That way, Sarge won't attack you or me."

Tex pulled Halle close again and kissed her forehead again, and gave her a quick hug. She whispered "Be safe" in her ear before letting go of Halle.

Halle smiled and then they departed towards the base, before she too, went back to the base, helping Church get to him feet whilst grinning proudly.


	13. Chapter 13

**1. Halle, New Recruit**  
><em>By Rurple101<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

* * *

><p>"Is Sarge going to kill me when I tell him that she's an auntie to me?" Halle said hesitantly to Grif as they sat on the sofa in their room.<p>

Grif shrugged, which made the sofa move. "No idea" he said. "He might demand why you didn't say it right away. Or he could think you were a traitor. Either way, I suggest you don't tell him."

Halle sighed and leaned her head back on the sofa and then yawned.

Grif observed her wondered why she was so tired.

"Shouldn't you be going to bed already? You look like you're going to pass out if you down sleep." He said carefully.

Halle sighed again.

"Reunions always make me tired because I tend to cry a lot. I only tend to cry when I mean something and I hate the idea of deceiving people. It's not part of my character at all." Halle explained.

She yawned twice in a row.

"I can be bothered to walk over there to my bed" she moaned as she looked up and saw the 'thousand miles she had to walk' (see author notes).

Grif chuckled and then decided 'why not?'

He gathered her up in his arms and then pulled a blanket over her. She curled into his warm embrace and yawned even longer this time.

"Sleep, Sophie. You need your sleep." He whispered as she drifted off in his arms. He too, after a few minutes of looking at her, fell asleep, cuddled together on the small sofa.

…

That was how they woke up; in each other's embrace except they had moved during the night. Grif had slipped down so he was lying down the length of the sofa, and Halle was cuddled on top of him, to the side with her back to the back of the sofa.

Grif stretched as he normally did as he woke up and felt Halle there before he opened his eyes. He grinned sleepily and (without knowing why he did) leaned across and kissed her on the forehead lovingly. He then tucked the strands of hair that was escaping her hairband behind her ears and settled his head back down on the pillow.

He then fell back asleep and they slept on for (what they measured as) two more hours. Halle was the first to awake this time and smiled when he saw Grif's peaceful face just beside hers. She touched his temple with one finger and then trailed her finger down his nose and around his mouth, which was open slightly.

She giggled and almost slid off his lap and onto the thinly carpeted floor. She went into the washroom, got washed and dressed back into her armour. By the time she returned to the bedroom, Grif was still asleep, but this time, snoring lightly.

She giggled; he looked cute like that. She re-arranged the blanket so it was covering him and exited the room quietly.

When Grif woke he thought it had all been a dream. But he woke up on the sofa and the blanket was tucked securely around him. On the table in the middle of the room was a piece of paper with a scribbled note on it.

Grif,

I didn't want to wake you, as you looked too asleep to be brought back to the present. LOL

Love Sophie : )

He felt an odd jerk of disappointment in his stomach and wondered why as he picked up his armour and got changed into it. He walked out and then headed towards the kitchen as he smelt food.

He walked in to see Simmons at the cooker and Halle at the table with Donut, a cup of tea clasped in her hands. He made his way over to them and Donut stopped speaking at once, straightening up and flushing the colour of his armour.

"What's up guys?" he asked as he sat down next to Donut but opposite Halle. She smiled warmly at him and poured him a black coffee and then handed it across to him. He took it gratefully.

"Nothing!" Donut said quickly. "Why would anything be the problem Grif? Why, Why, WHY would you ask that if there is nothing up, but, but the sk-sky!"

Halle rolled her eyes. Grif looked at Donut carefully for a second before shrugging and calling to Simmons "What's for food kiss-ass?"

Simmons rolled his eyes and turned, wearing a maroon apron and holding a pink fork.

"Fry-up" he replied and Grif nodded his head.

Sarge came in then, banging down on the seat next to Halle at the head of the table and yelled "Simmons! Front on the double!"

"What's the matter Sarge?" Grif asked in a bored tone. This meant proper work. They hadn't done any 'Sarge Training' for nearly three months due to Halle's arrival.

"We got a problem team" Sarge said gravely. "There are two more Blues in this outpost and that can never be good."

Halle straightened up and said bravely "I know that Sarge, because Private Donut and myself investigated the situation yesterday. It should be reported that ex-freelancer and agent Tex and Church are back."

Sarge froze for a second and then eyed the rookie carefully.

"Why did you investigate this?"

"Because-" Halle said, gathering up her courage. "We saw activity and me and Donut were intrigued and we knew you would want news of this Sir."

"Did you get caught?" he said sharply.

Wincing she nodded.

"WHAT?" Sarge yelled, jumping to his feet. "Then how in god's name did ya get back here alive and in one, I mean err two pieces, you two?"

"Because ex-freelancer Tex," Halle said slowly. "-is something of a mother figure for me Sargent."

There was a horrible silence in which Sarge tried to put these two pieces together.

"How?" he said blankly.

"Long story cut short, my mum died; Tex looked after and trained me. I thought she was dead after I started in the army and then I get the shock of my life yesterday. Loads of crying and hugging later, I'm alive and I shall be meeting with her later." Halle said dismissively, so not even Sarge could continue the questions.

She drained her cup of tea and then headed out of the base to go talk to said 'motherly figure'.


	14. Chapter 14

**1. Halle, New Recruit**  
><em>By Rurple101<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

* * *

><p>Halle walked right up to the Blue base's door and knocked loudly. There was a rattle and then the door open to reveal Tex, smiling at her.<p>

"Hey sweetie" she said and hugged Halle. Halle hugged her back and then they continued inside.

Tucker was sat on the sofa, lazily watching a movie but was more interested in drinking the beer in his hand.

Halle had no helmet on when she walked in, so Tucker gasped at her image. Halle shuddered as she watched him roam his eyes up and down her body suggestively.

"Leave her alone Tucker" Tex snapped and pulled Halle towards the kitchen area. Tucker looked after them longingly and then groaned as he realised that he'd woken his 'downstairs'. He grumbled off to his room without comment.

He locked himself in and groaned as his problem because more evident. "Why did he have to be addicted to girls? He had become horny one time when he'd seen Tex in the shower, but after that, Tex had almost disgusted him. Maybe because she was now sleeping with Church.

Tucker shuddered and his arousal went down at the thought.

But the new girl he'd just glimpsed…she was indescribably sexy. She looked cute and innocent all in one. Ok, probably ten years younger than he was but that didn't matter! He could deal with that issue when they came to it.

Now all he had to do was make the chick fall for him…or more likely, fall for him in his bed.

…

Halle sat down in the offered chair and watched as Tex busied herself with getting Halle a cup of tea, even though Halle had just finished one over at Red base.

Church came in, dressed in his cobalt armour and wrung his hands round her waist as she stood at the counter. He caught snitches of what he was saying to her and it made her blood boil.

"C'mmere sweetie, I want you to come back to bed….who cares about the bitch?...I want to make you mine even more Tex…..Whatever sweetie, I still love you like mad."

"EXCUSE ME! Halle yelled, making Church drop his arms. He hadn't spotted her.

"Thank you for making your feelings towards me clear Dickhead" she spat. He glared at her until Tex hit him in the shoulder.

"Leave her alone Church. She was here before you were in the first place!" Tex growled.

Church looked half defeated, half furious. He stomped out of the room, placing his helmet on his head as he went.

"Sorry about him" Tex said as she handed Halle a mug. "He's just jealous that I'm balancing you two between me."

"You don't have to. I'm on the other team for crying out loud!" Halle exclaimed. "I only came round here this early because I told Sarge what happened yesterday. It was either that or have a go at Donut and I couldn't sit there and let him get a bollocking because of me!" Halle said irritated.

Tex grinned; "You are so much like your mother Soph. It's amazing how easily she lost her rag as well. And I was in the same place I am now, defending her and cheering people up…unless it came to freelancing."

"How did you get the scar?" Halle asked, unable to say it another way.

Tex sighed and leaned forward.

"I need to tell you the entire story. It all started off when I left…"

For the rest of the morning, Tex told Halle everything that had happened when she had first seen Church again several years ago. All of the failed missions, odd plots and situations they'd gone through.

When it came to the point when she had achieved the scar through a capture unit, Halle screamed out in protest at the now dead agent who'd done it. When she was told of what happened to Grif, and how he'd nearly died, her heart felt like it had missed a step walking downstairs.

He's nearly been killed, was the constant thought going through her head. He might not be here with me if he hadn't survived.


	15. Chapter 15

**1. Halle, New Recruit**  
><em>By Rurple101<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

* * *

><p>When she left Blue base, she was fuming. Fuming at her Sargent for the almost killing of Grif.<p>

She stormed into the base and bellowed right in his face. "I CANNOT BELIVE YOU COULD DO THAT? YOU JUST STOOD THERE AND THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD AND DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO LOOK!"

Sarge had been shocked to say the least but then tried to make a joke of it that he had it on tape. Unable to stop him, he'd given her a tape and then put it in a video recorder. Her yelling had alerted the attention of the others and gathered round the video which started off with Grif asking something to Simmons about batteries. (author's notes!)

"What is this?" Grif asked as he watched himself on the screen. It then cut to Agent Washington fighting.

"That's the Meta" Sarge explained.

"He's the basted who nearly killed Aunt Tex!" she yelled indignantly. Her hands were shaking in pure fury and hatred. "That's what the scar round her face is!"

The Reds gasped but then Sarge saw himself on screen and chuckled darkly.

"What's he doing?" said Grif.

"Looks like he's killing himself!" Simmons gasped.

"On No!" Grif yelled in shock.

The Meta grabbed Sarge and then spun the shotgun out of his grasp and held him by the neck.

"Grif! I lost…my shotgun! My shotgun! SHOTGUN DAMMIT!"

"Shotgun?" Grif said thoughtfully. Then it hit him. "Come on Simmons!"

"Settle a bet Meta, does that look like a giant cat to you?" Sarge joked as he put something on the Meta. The screen cut to Simmons and Grif pushing the Warthog off the edge of the cliff.

"Turn it off now!" Halle begged the Sargent.

"No way!" he said. "The best bit is coming up!"

Grif had an odd feeling in his stomach; he hadn't known what it looked like when he'd fallen.

The Meta looked between Sarge, the clasp and the warthog before letting go of him as he was pulled quickly towards the edge. Grif wasn't far away enough and the Meta's hand clasped round his ankle.

Halle's eyes were filling with tears and she was now trembling.

Grif walked up next to her and took her hand in his, squeezing it to say "I'm here now."

Grif slipped and fell, his head banging the ground as he was pulled along. Simmons did a double-take and leapt towards the cliff's edge "GRIF!" He grabbed Grif's hand just in time.

"Simmons! Grab my hand!" Grif squeaked out as he dropped below the edge of the cliff. The Meta let go of Grif's ankle and screamed as he plummeted.

But Grif's grasp in Simmons's hand was slipping. There was a few seconds when they struggled to hold on until…

"Ahhhhhhhhhh…." screamed Grif as he fell.

"GRIF!" Simmons yelled in reply as he watched his teammate fall.

Halle screamed Grif's name at the same time the in-film Simmons did and then fainted. Grif caught her and then glowered at Sarge.

"What the hell was that for?"

Sarge chuckled and the motioned to the girl in Grif's arms.

"Now, you can work from there, dirtbag." He said and winked at Grif before walking out of the office.

Grif looked at Simmons, Donut and Lopez who were all grinning.

Rolling his eyes, he lifted Halle into his arms, bridal style and walked out the door, past the members who were hoping that Grif and Halle was going to wake up and realise that they were both in love with each other.


	16. Chapter 16

**1. Halle, New Recruit**  
><em>By Rurple101<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

* * *

><p>Grif sighed as he opened the door to the bedroom and shuffled in carefully as he clung Halle closer to him.<p>

He sat down on her bed and gazed intently at her face, trying to figure out what Sarge and the others had meant. The look in their eyes was irritating him.

He didn't realise that he was running his hand down her cheek, the tear traces still there. He removed his armoured glove and wiped them away.

What do you feel Dexter? His mother would have told him.

He could picture her in front of him and frowning down on him. What do you feel when you look at her and she smiles back at you? Do you feel special? Loved? Cared for?

I don't know mom, he would have replied.

Yes, you do Hunni. You know how you feel; you've just been denying it all this time.

Mom, I don't know what to do, he thought and closed his eyes and his hand started stroking Halle's soft cheek gently.

Then he froze as it hit him.

He opened his eyes and they widened. The shock of the knowledge almost made him drop the girl who had cried for him at the sight of him almost being killed.

He focussed on that; she had cried out in pain and she was sobbing at the thought of losing you when she hadn't even met him in the first place.

He looked down at her and her face was still blissfully beautiful as ever.

"Ah bugger" he murmured hoarsely. "I'm in love with you Sophie."

She remained motionless…unaware of his heavy confession.

He sighed and his heart clenched at the sudden thought that hit him; what if she refused him? What if he was acting silly and wasn't the right guy for her?

He felt an imaginary hand on the shoulder that belonged to his mother. She will sweetie. I think she already does. Give her time.

I love you mom, I miss you, he thought back passionately.

His mother's image filled his mind and his eyes released tears he'd refused to shed in front of anyone else. The sight of his mother, lying in her bed, lifeless.

He'd only been barely ten yet the sight had haunted him for the past seventeen years.

I love you too Dexter, you were a good son, don't give up her sweetie, was all he got back before her sprit floated away.

He bent his head and kissed Halle gently and lovingly on the cheek before placing her in her bed, and tucked the covers over her.

He stroked her hair back and a tear fell from his eyelid and slid down his cheek. He caught the tear and wiped it away.

Taking one longing look at the girl he now knew he loved with all his being, he walked out of the room and closed the door silently.


	17. Chapter 17

**1. Halle, New Recruit**  
><em>By Rurple101<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen<p>

* * *

><p>Halle awoke to a darkened room and the sound of soft snoring close by. She moaned softly and looked over and saw Grif laying spread out on his bed, the covers half off the bed and his mouth hanging open.<p>

Smiling warmly at the sight, she turned back over and fell back asleep.

…

A scream awoke him.

Grif lurched upwards and instinctively looked over to Halle's bed.

Her face was bathed in sweat, her eyes were tightly squeezed shut and her body was writhing as if she were being tortured. The duvet had fallen off her and her clothes were sticking to her body, she was drenched in some much sweat.

Quickly, he got off his bed and hurried to her side.

"Sophie-" he murmured sleepily as he took one of her hands in his and shook it gently. "-Sophie, wake up!"

She continued screaming, twisting and turning on the mattress and she refused to wake. Then she shocked him by yelling his name.

"NO! NO NO NO, LEAVE HIM ALONE! LEAVE GRIF ALONE!" she begged the unknown person as she half broke down with tears that was closed off from him.

Grif looked around the room hopelessly as he tried to work out an idea on how to wake her up

He clasped her hand and then whispered her name softly. "Sophie, wake up sweetheart. Sophie, come on, it's me, Grif. I'm right here."

The effect was immediate

She gasped; her eyes popping open her tears washed down her face as she choked to contain herself.

Grif sat on her bed and pulled her towards him and encased her in his arms, leaning his head on hers, and started rocking her gently.

He felt her throw her arms around his shoulders and positively screamed her sobs into his chest. He just sat there, making soothing noises and continued rocking her like a baby.

After nearly ten minutes, she managed to calm herself slightly. She looked up to Grif to see him leaning on her head and his eyes closed. He looked like he'd fallen asleep conforming her.

Overcome with a relief that he was here to look after her and care for her, she leaned up and wrapped herself closer to him. She then slowly pushed them down and snuggled into his protective hold.

She inhaled his sweet Oreo and honey smell and lay her head on his chest, feeling him breath in and out, and his chest rising up and down as he breathed.

Soon falling into the pattern and calming embrace, she fell asleep again, only this time she didn't wake up screaming.


	18. Chapter 18

**1. Halle, New Recruit**  
><em>By Rurple101<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighten<p>

* * *

><p>Grif decided to escort Halle round Valhalla in case she got caught by the Blues. He had a bad feeling that Tucker couldn't be trusted around her.<p>

After they'd woken up, it had taken a few days for Grif to understand how he was going to express his feelings towards Halle.

He now saw everything she did in a different way now; the way her hair moved, the lift of her mouth as she smiled, the way she ate carefully and politely and her general kind manner.

It made his heart lurch every time he thought of somebody else with her or if he witnessed her screaming whilst she had nightmares. He was glad that they now shared a room, so he could always crawl into her bed if she wanted a cuddle.

It was almost like they were a couple already, with all the knowing looks that their fellow Reds kept giving him.

He knew that every time she looked at him, his eyes or expression would give him away. He'd at first been scared that she would, but now a few weeks later, he was longing her to discover how he felt for her.

He was too scared to actually tell her, as he'd never met anyone like her, or gotton to a stage in a relationship when he had to confess his love for the girl. Seeing her every day made the day and he started helping when she wanted to let off steam and she needed someone to tackle.

Tex had also come round to the idea and figured out he felt. He'd been mortified at first but as she explained how she didn't mind them 'dating (even though they weren't) and that Halle was always smiling when they were near each other. She didn't trust Tucker either.

But then one day, Halle skipped over to Blue base alone to meet Tex (and mainly because she'd sneaked out and Grif hadn't noticed she'd disappeared), accidently forgetting her weapons or armour. She thought that Tex was just there. But unfortunately, it was only Tucker who was in and 'kindly' offered her to come in.

Surprised at his change of heart, of what she has guessed him to be like, she nodded and walked in, heading towards the kitchen area.

She heard his footsteps follow.

"Sooo-" he said as he stood in the doorway and leaned against the frame. "How you doing?"

She raised an eyebrow and glared at him. "I'm not as weak as I look" she warned him.

Hmm, maybe that's a good thing. Tucker's pulse rose and his longing for her (in the opposite way of Grif's) intensified. She was standing in the kitchen, no armour and no equipment. He could clearly see the outline of her breasts and her figure in her clothing, her innocent looking clothes.

"Where's Aunt Tex?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Shagging Church, what else?" Tucker shrugged.

Halle winched at the bluntness and forced the image out of her head. How she really didn't like Church…

"What's the matter?" he asked, stepping forward with a fake look of concern on his face. Sadly, Halle fell for the trap.

"I met Church before, before he came here. Before, he was a twat and now he's a bigger twat with a dick glued to his forehead!" she snapped.

Tucker chuckled and went to wrap his arm round her shoulders, but Halle moved swiftly out the way, flinching slightly.

"Don't touch me" she said, with a slight tremor in her voice. Tucker seriously freaked her out.

"Why not?" he whined, reaching for her again. This time Halle punched the hand away. He flinched then smiled 'seductively'.

"Why you're a little feisty, aren't you, kitten?"

"Fuck off you pervert!" was the heated reply he received. It didn't faze him though.

Tucker lunged himself at Halle and she did the only respond she could think off, kicked in him the balls. He half-screamed and collapsed to the ground.

Halle went to jump over him, but he grabbed her ankle and she fell on top of him, yowling at her painful ankle.

"You sprained my ankle you wanker!" she yelled, and then started punching Tucker. Only Tucker grabbed her chest. She gasped as his touch alerted her sensual senses and blushed furiously in anger.

"Awww, you're blushing!" he cooed and then went to kiss her.

Halle's sense went into fast-forward. He wanted to kiss her, she hadn't had her first kiss yet and she didn't want Tucker to give her that. She wanted someone else to kiss her first.

Oh my god Sophie! Her inner voice snapped at her, just because you're a whipped puppy who's in love with Grif!

She gasped aloud at that thought, the thought was simple yet a shock at the same time. But then screamed as Tucker trailed kisses down her neck, chest and waist.

"AUNTIE TEX!" she screamed, terrified now. Tucker's laughter greeted her.

"I was lying" he cackled. "She's doing training in the caves."

Halle screamed again as he started tugging her t-shirt.

"HELP! HELP! ANYBODY HELP!" she screamed, almost deafening Tucker.

But he didn't care.

"Shhh-" he said in soothing voice. "I'm helping you Halle. You are going to become experienced with a love-god who can make you scream much louder than that for a different reason…" he trailed off as he trailed his hands round her back and rear.

Halle was overcome with emotions, she didn't want this. She didn't want sex, she didn't' want his hands roaming all other her. As much as she tried to block her brain out, her heart kept floating images that it was Grif, rather than Tucker caressing her.

No, she yelled at herself. This is bad, bad. Get outta here Halle!

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE, THERE MUST BE SOMEONE NEAR THE BLUE BASE!" she screamed. "COME ON, ANYBODY! TUCKER IS FUCKING TRYING TO SHAG ME! HEEEEEELP!" she was sobbing at the end of the sentence.

It was no good, she was being man-handled and she was going to become some dirty whore person.

She didn't love Tucker, she loved Grif.

She wanted Grif, she needed Grif.

"GRIF! GRIF COME HERE PLEASSEEE!" she moaned loudly.


	19. Chapter 19

**1. Halle, New Recruit**  
><em>By Rurple101<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen<p>

* * *

><p>Grif was panicking.<p>

He'd only gone away to have a shower and now Halle was gone. He searched the base as he went; his heart beating twice its normal rate.

Where is she? He thought desperately. Where is Sophie?

He'd asked Sarge, Donut and Lopez if he'd seen her and they'd all shaken their heads, confused at his over-reaction. Simmons hadn't had time to build a tracking system to Halle's armour and she wasn't wearing it. It was on her bed in their room.

Coming to the conclusion that she wasn't in or near the base, he started searching everywhere for her, ignoring the cries of protest from the two Blues in the caves, arms wrapped tightly round one another.

"Where is she?" he moaned in panic. Tex looked round at him, ignoring her lover's protests. "What's wrong Grif?"

"Sophie's gone" he explained. "She isn't in the base and she said she was going to-" He gasped in horror and sprinted towards the Blue base.

She'd said she was going to meet Tex. But Tex was in the caves. Tucker was at the base and Sophie had fallen for the trap.

"Oh no" he moaned again as the base came into sight. He stopped outside and then tried to calm his heart and then dived inside.

He heard screaming, from a room down the long corridor.

It was her…and Tucker was laughing.

Then she heard him cry out ""GRIF! GRIF COME HERE PLEASSEEE!" as if she knew he was here.

He pelted down the hallway and almost ripped Tucker off his Sophie.

He held him up, eye to eye and glowered at the teal soldier's shocked and scared face.


	20. Chapter 20

**1. Halle, New Recruit**  
><em>By Rurple101<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty<p>

* * *

><p>Words could not express how pissed Grif was. He just tossed Tucker aside and crushed Halle towards him greedily, inhaling her sweet scent and resting his head on top of hers.<p>

Halle clung to Grif desperately and wrapped her arms round his neck, her fingers trailing all the lines there as she tried to calm herself.

The amount of relief that had spurred in her as she'd glanced at the door and seen him there was un-describable.

Several minutes passed as they sat there, clinging to each other and eyes squeezed closed tightly in which they could hear Tucker groaning in pain.

Grif had knocked him against the metal table in the corner and his face had a gash on it. He glanced down at the couple on the floor and felt his heartstrings pull together; they looked so perfect together, the two Reds and the way Grif was holding onto her for dear life.

When had he ever seen the Red this freakin chuffed to see a person? Grif had always seemed to be a quiet and lazy solider. Not freakin active and strong enough to fight for Halle.

The one with the insults and good comebacks and accusing the maroon one of kiss-asing their Sargent. This couldn't be the old Grif; it had looked as if he'd grown up in the space of the five months that Halle had been with them.

Tucker then chose that time to pass out from the pain and everything went black.

Meanwhile the couple on the floor were waking up the face that they were closer than they'd ever been before. Halle could feel Grif's breath on the back of her neck and feel his toned muscles under his non-armour clothing.

Grif could feel Halle's chest move up and down with his as their grip got tighter until they realised they'd have marks from it afterwards.

Grif was shocked; he'd almost lost his Sophie, the innocent and beautiful Sophie who was carefree and happy. If Tucker had (he shuddered to think about it) gotton his way, she'd had changed for the worse, isolating herself from others including him.

He had to tell her. Now.

He pulled back as she did and gazed down at her still worried face. Her face was grimaced in slight pain and his gaze was drawn more on her lips.

A part inside of him was blossoming; trying to get bigger and screaming at him to kiss her. It was the part in his veins that put his nerves on edge and feel the tension of the chemistry between them.

He took a deep breath "Sophie I…-" he paused.

Halle noticed that his voice was a lot softer and huskier than it normally was. The edge of panic could be heard there and his heart was beating wildly. He was nervous. Her expression because tender and her eyes locked with his.

He started again "Sophie…I…I-" he mentally rolled his eyes, knowing he couldn't get the words out.

"Oh fuck this!" he said (as he normally did before when he couldn't be arsed to do something) and leaned down to kiss her on the lips, and feeling his heart explode with happiness as his lips made contact with the soft smooth skin.

She felt his long-awaited lips on hers and beamed as his lips moved against hers; savouring each movement and flavour of passion he could taste on his tongue.

How long had he waited to do this?

Sophie's arms slid lower and rested on his shoulders, moving her hands down his firm chest and caress his attractive muscles she could feel.

Grif's head was in a daze, his grip on her loosened, but he got more possessive of her, sliding his arms down hers and smiling as he kissed her with all his heart.

Halle sighed as she felt his lips curve into a smile and hurried to not need air. They sat there; embraced in each other's grip until they both needed the oxygen they lacked.

They pulled away and Halle shyly looked up at Grif. He just gazed back at her; shocked of what he'd just done…but he was glad.

They were both speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>Book 2 is called ' For Action' and it will be updated on here as quickly as I can! Hope you enjoyed this! :D<strong>


End file.
